Another Hunter
by theblonde2243
Summary: TEENCHESTER Well, Sam's back at Jim's and going to the local high school while Dean and his dad are on a hunt. At school he meets up with familiar faces, a ghost or demon or two, and a mysterious teenage hunter. What the hell could go wrong? DISCONTIUED.


**AN: I came up with this story idea at school, Dean has graduated and Sammy is all alone in High school now, he's going to have to face the bullies, teachers, and potential haunting in his new school. Sam 15 Dean 19, also Sam is staying with Pastor Jim while Dean and John are on a hunt about five hours away. **

**One shot, I'll continue if it's liked. **

Sam glanced over at the clock, 5:43. He sighed, no point of trying to go back to sleep. It was his first day at his new school. Most importantly the first day of school when his older brother, Dean wasn't there with him. It wasn't like he was worried or scared or anything. He was happy to not have someone staring over his shoulder at all times.

Sam got up and headed to the bathroom where he turned on the faucet, splashing cold water on his face. When he felt relieved of his exhaustion he stood up straight, looking at himself in the mirror. His long brown hair hung in his eyes, damp from the water, hazel eyes glistened in the dim light of the bathroom light, making them look more green then usual. He now stood at aprroximly 5' 8", scarcely close to his brother and dads height. He sighed and walked back into the room he and Dean share, seeing his brothers bed empty.

_ Probably with another girl…_ Sam thought while grabbing a pair of old jeans, a worn down plaid shirt, and his favorite jean hunting jacket. After he was dressed he grabbed his warn down backpack throwing a couple notebooks and books in it along with salt and an butterfly knife (John forces him in case of emergecies). He slipped his silver pocket knife into his pocket along with his wallet and cell phone. Heading downstairs he waited to confront his dad, but instead was greeted by Pastor Jim with a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Where's Dad and Dean?" Sam asked after taking a bight of a piece of bacon.

"Caleb called, he needed help taking care of a pack of werewolves." Sam nearly choked on his food.

"A pack? I don't think we've ever dealt with a whole pack of them before." Jim sighed and nodded. In a way Sam was glad Dad and Dean were gone, he didn't want to get the huge speech on to keep safe and so on. He finished eating and went to brush his teeth. Then he was off to his first day as a Junior.

Sam was used to being the kid no one knew, but because he has gone to this school two or three times before when he and Dean would stay at Jim's, he knew a few kids. When he walked into the front doors Sam immediately spotted his friend, Nick, who was about an inch shorter then him with spiked blonde hair and brown eyes. When he spotted Sam he immediately ran up to him in shock.

"Dude I thought you weren't coming this year! Where have you been?"

"Yeah I'm here for a couple of weeks, and I've been all over, you know because of my dad's job." He nodded and followed Nick through the halls to their fist class. Nick was gabbering on about something when Sam felt his phone vibrate, he took out his phone and saw it was from Dean, he sighed with relief and answered.

"Hey Dean, how's the hunt going?" He asked in slight whisper so his friend wouldn't overhear.

"Well we haven't dealt with anything like this Sammy, we're going to be gone another week at least. What about you how are you doing?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"It's Sam and I'm fine."

"You've got the salt?"

"Yeah"

"The butterfly and pocket knife?"

"Yes Dean, now I've got to go class is about to start."

"Fine, but expect a call from either me, Dad, or Caleb later tonight."

"Fine don't get yourself killed…"

"Sammy, we'll be fine, now head off to your class and I'll talk to you later."

"It's Sam Jerk." Sam can imagine the smirk on Deans face right now.

"Bye bitch!" Sam rolled his eyes and hung up right as the bell rang. Sam sat down in the back of the room in between Nick and someone Sam remembered very well. Robert Tendonson, he hasn't seemed to notice Sam yet. He thanked god for that. He didn't want to start the fist day of school either getting the crap beat out of him or beating the crap out of Robert.

A familiar teacher walked into the classroom, smiling. Mrs. Randy, who was the Social Studies teacher.

"Welcome back guy's, how was your summer?" There was a ton of "Eh's" and "Ok's", Sam, though, didn't say a word. He has spent his summer hunting, moving town from town. One hunt in particular almost killed Sammy. There was a possession in Wisconsin, a young girl his age. He, Dean, and his dad didn't find out until it was too late. Sam was over at the girls house trying to find out information (he wasn't doing that well) when she attacked. Sam fought until he fell unconscious, if Dad and Dean hadn't have gotten there when they did, he would be dead. The demon was also gone by the time they arrived. Dad thought it might have been connected to the thing that killed Mary. Sam, though, didn't know how he believed that. There was no proof at all. Unless, of course, if he found something.

Sam looked around the class seeing if there were any other familiar faces. Seeing none except a jock and a preppy blonde he turned his attention back the teacher.

"Ok so we are going to introduce ourselves to the rest of the class by saying your first and last name and one thing you did this summer." Sam put his head on his desk. Then, to makes the matter worse, she told the class to stand up, then when we say who we are and so on we can sit down. We all stood up. Nick tapped Sam on the shoulder.

"Dude there's a new chick, and she HOT!" I looked around to see what he was talking about. In the back of the room there was a girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes, she had on a jean jacket, slightly too big for her and a sky blue blouse. Even Sam thought she was pretty, but Sam, well he isn't too good talking to girls. Especially pretty girls. The girl saw Sam looking at her, her eyes widened with something that looked more like anticipation then anything. Sam looked away and looked back at Nick.

"I guess she is…" I looked back at her. There was something about her that Sam recognized. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

It was another five minutes until it was Sam's turn to speak. "My name is Sam Wenston, and this summer I was on the road with my brother and dad for dad's work." The teacher nodded an continued through the row. Sam noticed the girl still staring at him. He blushed and turned to talk to Nick, who was talking to one of his other friends. Great.

When class ended Sam saw the new girl racing out of class with an old cell phone in hand. Who was she?


End file.
